Connections
by SesshomaruFan552014
Summary: What connections does Harry have to a certain girl from Japan? What does Malfoy have to do with it?
1. Winning yet Losing

SesshomaruFan552014: Hi everyone. I have decided to post another fanfic with a InuxHP crossover. If you have read my other story Kagome meets Harryand liked that one I can guarantee you'll like this one. Read and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own any Inuyasha or Harry Potter characters.

* * *

"Ahh," was the scream of the despicable hanyou that had caused so many so much pain and death. Kagome watched as her arrow disintegrated Naraku starting right at the heart. When Kagome was sure he was completely gone, she went over to where he had been standing only a few moments ago, and returned the jewel shards. 'So much death and destruction over something so small.' At first Kagome only stared at the Shikon jewel, she did not have the emotional strength to turn and find out the truth. However, knowing she could not run from the truth for long she slowly turned around to face the battlefield.

Bodies of demons lay everywhere, the grass, even some trees, were stained red with the blood. Moreover, Kagome knew that among the many bodies of demons and sea of blood the bodies of her friends would be there. Kagome found the bodies of her two human friends first. Miroku and Sango's bodies were at the far side of the battlefield. They were back to back in a sitting position; the two were also holding hands. This brought a smile to the young mikos face. 'At least they were able to confess there love to one another before they died.'

Shippo and Kilala where they next bodies she found, they were under a tree, Shippo sat with he back against the base of the tree, head bowed. Kagome would have thought that he was only sleeping if it were not for all the blood. So much blood. Kilala lay on her side in front of him deep gashes on her stomach side and neck. Koga, his remaining wolves, Ayame, Ginta and Hakaku were lying limply in between the place where Sango's body was and Shippo. They were in a position that said they had died while being thrown. They all had huge holes in there stomachs.

Inuyasha was in the middle of the battlefield. He looked the worst out of all of them. His right arm was almost completely torn off, and he had a gaping hole where his heart was supposed to be. Kagome looked around the clearing. She could not find the body of the man that had ratted them out to Naraku. Giving away what they were planning and when. 'I will find you, and when I do, I will kill you. I know you're in the future all I have to do is find you.'

With that promise, Kagome began to dig graves for her friends. It was nighttime by the time Kagome had finished barring her friends and blessing their souls. Kagome decided that the best course of action to take now was to return to her era. Returning to Kaede's village was out of the question. The poor old woman had died only a few weeks ago and the new miko that had taken her place was not the friendliest of people. Before she left the battlefield Kagome took on last look at her friends; her second family. The was a message burned into the ground. It read:

_Friends for life and death, Friends forever_

_The best group of friends anyone could ever ask for, and more._

With tears in her eyes, the last surviving member of the Shard Hunting group slowly made her way to the spot where all of this had stared. Kagome stood by the god tree. It was still taller than any tree in Inuyasha's Forest. Kagome smile faintly when she remembers how she had rubbed Inuyasha's ears when she first saw him pinned to this very tree. She sighed. 'I need to go before I become attached to something else and don't keep my promise.'

When Kagome reached the clearing the housed, the well she stopped. Before slowly turning to look on last time at Inuyasha's Forest. It was still as beautiful as ever. Even with all the death that hung in the air. Looking to the top of the God Tree Kagome could only think, 'At least I still have you in the future. You, my memories and the pictures.' Kagome turned once again to the well and just as she jumped in just before the blue light swallowed her Kagome spook if only a whisper.

"_Good-bye, my friends and family."_

It was cold in the well house and at first when Kagome reached her time she did not get out immediately. However, slowly she made her way up the well and out. Removing the bow and arrows from her back Kagome turned back to the well. Drawing back an arrow Kagome pointed it at the bottom of the well, and let if fly. The impact of the arrow to the bottom of the well caused a mini explosion destroying the well from the bottom up. Kagome stood still for a moment before turning her back to the newly destroyed when and exiting the well house. 'My adventures in the feudal era are really over.'

Walking into her yard and slowly making her way into her house Kagome could sense that something was wrong. Someone was in the house that did not belong there. That is when she heard the voice of her mother, coming from the living room. Deciding it was best not to get that close and get caught Kagome stayed behind the wall that connected the hallway to the living room.

"-You'll never get me to tell you. She's going to help destroy you and there's nothing you can do about it." Kagome wondered what she was talking about when she heard,

"Avada Kedavra." The sound of a body hitting the floor was the next sound. Suddenly Kagome had to stifle a yelp when she felt something brush against her leg. At first, she expected it to be Buyo her cat but instead when she looked down it was a large snake that met her eyes. The snake looked at her and then slithered back into the living room, but as he went, he hissed something to the person in the other room that strangely Kagome understood.

"_Ssssshe'ssss in here."_

"Come in Kagome," Kagome shivered at the sound of the voice but obeyed the command made by the eerie voice. As she stepped into the living room Kagome's eyes widened. There on the floor was her entire family. Dead. 'Ja-chan…Sota…mom…' Kagome looked from the bodies of her family to the face of the man that had killed them. His hand looked like that of a skeleton that had skin, though she could not see his face Kagome knew he wouldn't look human. "Hello Kagome. You missed your families' death but I will be more than happy to send you to them." The man…thing pointed what looked like a smooth stick at her, and said the words, "Avada Kedavra." Kagome watched as a green light shot from the tip of the mans' wand and shot toward her. Instinctively Kagome crossed her arms in front of herself but the green light still knocked her back into the wall. The last thing she heard or saw before the blackness consumed her was the skeleton man laughing.

* * *

SesshomaruFan552014: Thanx for reading my fanfic hope you liked it. REVIEW! please bows good day to you all.


	2. Neighbors

SesshomaruFan55201: Happy holidays to all my readers and reviewers and everyone else in the world. I hope you like my chapter though its more of a transportation kind of thing ...than...uh...ok...I totally forgot what I was trying to stay Please read and review.

Disclaimer: Again I don't own any Inuyasha or Harry Potter Characters. Why is life so cruel? T-T

* * *

Kagome awoke two hours later in a police department. At first all she could do was sit and stare at the wall. The events of the last 24 hours fully catching up on her. But her thoughts where cut short when the chief of the police department voice sounded in her ears.

"Ms. Higurashi," the chief started his eyes holding much remorse. "I am terribly sorry for your loss but your going to have to leave your home and go stay with your Uncle. He lives in London on Privet Drive."

Kagome barley registered what was being said to her. It registered that she was being told something but she didn't know what exactly. She felt someone gently grab her wrist and tug her forward and she also felt someone handing her, her traveling bags but none of this reached her mind until she saw that she was being taken to an airport. It was only till that moment that everything came crashing down on her all at once. They were sending her away, away to …London was is? To live with her uncle. And that's when Kagome knew, she really knew that her adventures in Japan where officially over.

The flight from Japan to London had been long but not uncomfortable. Kagome had been able to ride first class. But that small luxury did nothing to improve Kagome's mood or thoughts. After stepping off of her plane Kagome looked around her airplane's lobby for her supposed uncle. A man approached her from the right and Kagome's first reaction was to reach for her bow and arrows that normally would be on her right shoulder but nothing lay there.

Slowly Kagome turned to face the man that had approached her. He was not the slimiest person in the room nor the brightest looking. He wore suit pants with a dress shirt but his jacket was missing. He was slightly bolding in the front of his head making his forehead look 2 sizes bigger than it really was.

"I suppose you're my niece, I'm your uncle, Vern." All Kagome did was nod her head. "Come on." With that Kagome tubby, uncle tuned and walked off leaving Kagome to carry all of her luggage and keep up with him. Which would not be such a difficult task if not for the 4 large bags that Kagome had to carry.

After leaving the airport Kagome followed her uncle to his car. It was a datsun 510 one of the oldest cars of the 70's. The car ride was well taken care off though. It shown where the sun hit it. The car ride to Privet Drive was very quite… well most of it was anyway after a while Vern started talking to Kagome as if she was the scum of the earth.

"Now I have some rules you are to follow. First I just moved to Privet Drive two weeks ago, and my neighbor is an old college friend. You will not embarrass me by being disrespectful to him. He has a wife and a son Dudley anything they tell you to do you do it understand? But there is one other that lives in their house. His name if Harry Potter he is the nephew of my friend. You are to stay away from him. Do you understand?" Vern semi-growled at his niece.

"Yes uncle." Kagome said as she gazed out the window.

"Good Girl."

The two arrived at Vern's house at noun. Kagome observed that every house looked exactly the same and the only way to tell them apart at first glance was to look at the different orients that adorned their yards. "Come." Vern led Kagome in to the house and as soon as she was in the door he went up a flight of steps right next to the front door. Vern led Kagome to the smallest room in the house with was on the side facing the Dursley's house. It looked right into another room.

SF552014: Man their houses are way to close together.

Kagome: Well it's your fault for making it that way.

SF552014: It's not my fault that I've seen houses that close together.

Kagome: Whatever, are we going to get on with this story or what?

SF552014: Yeah yeah whatever.

"Now," Vern started, "where going to going next door to say hello to my old friend and he invited me to dinner. I want you to come back here and cook yourself something to eat and then go to bed. THAT is all YOU are to do. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Uncle Vern."

"Good."

Together they made their way over to the Dursley's house. It was a short fat boy that opened the door. "Hello Mr. Col, Won't you come in?" The boy asked politely as he opened the door wider allowing both the girl and her uncle to enter the house. When the boy caught the sight of the girl he simply stared and didn't even try to hide it in front of her uncle. Not that her uncle seemed to mind.

"Hello Dudley, I would like to introduce my niece, Kagome." Kagome bowed to Dudley though not at all low. "Where are your mother and father?"

"Right," said a voice from the door that lead to the kitchen, "here Vern." Then two more people walked in. The man was fat like his son but the woman was extremely skinny almost unhealthily so but something that the two had in common though they tried to hide it they both looked anything but nice.

"Then I would like to introduce to the both of you Kagome, my niece." The last part was grumbled. And once again Kagome's good manners kicked in and she couldn't help but bow. Though she bowed lower to them than she had to Dudley it still wasn't that low.

"Come Vern we still have much to catch up on." Vernon led Vern into the den where they and Petunia could talk. Kagome decided to look around since Dudley had vanished out the front door a while ago. Kagome walked up the stairs to the second floor of the house and knocked on the first door she came across the was closed.

"Come in," she heard Kagome opened the door only to find a with the blackest and messiest of hair and the most dazzling green eyes she had ever seen sitting on a bed cross legged.

"Hi, I'm Kagome the niece of the guy that just moved here 2 weeks ago. Who are you?"

"Hello, I'm Harry Potter." The cute boy on the bed said.

* * *

SF552014: Hoped you liked this chapter, even though I don't think it was completly a chapter but the next chapter will have action in it!

REVIEW! Thank you.


	3. Dear Readers

Dear Readers,

I would like apologize for not updating but I will be several weeks before I will be able to do so. I am currently in a state of depression and complete anger. I also no longer have time to write. Since the death of my grandfather, aunt and grandfather (on my mothers side), and the fact that my grandmother and one of my best friend might be on their deathbeds I'm running around 24/7 trying to keep them happy and help out. I am also organizing a fundraiser that my friends signed me up for thinking it would help me forget about my trouble's but it doesn't.

So I humbly apologize once again for the fact that I have not updated for several months now. Please don't be angry with me I will update as soon as I am able. Thank you for your reviews and time.

-Good night

-From

Shadow

(a.k.a: SesshomaruFan55201)


	4. The Park

SF55201: Hello my faithful readers and reviewers! I have finally returned! My grandmother is still in the hospital but no longer requires my help, so now i have time to write again. Also my friend is out of the hospital.

Thank you those of you who were patient, instead of being pushy like some of my Reviewers who were telling me to write more immediatly. Ok enough talking, on with the show!

Disclaimer: I own nothing...well except the plot. thats mine.

* * *

Harry thought that only his uncle would enter his room, but to see a beautiful girl standing in his door way was a complete shock.

"Excuse me but why are you here?" asked Harry

"My Uncle is here visiting with your uncle. I have to be here for some reason, but I'm supposed to go home in a little while." Kagome replied. "Would you mind if I stayed here? I don't particularly want to be around your cousin, no offense, he doesn't seem very nice."

"Oh no of course I don't mind. Please have a seat." The two talked for the remainder of Kagome's stay. They talked of their lives and the past but were careful to leave out many details. When it was Kagome's time to leave she was very reluctant to do so. The two promised to talk later and Harry told Kagome they could write letters to one another and use his owl to send it. Of course Kagome found this strange but chose not to comment on it.

When Kagome made it to her room she immediately went up to her room to read the letter her mother had written her before her death.

_**Dear Kagome,**_

_**If you are reading this then I have died before you could find out what you truly are. You, Kagome, are a witch and I am not your biological mother. Your biological parents died at the hands of the man who killed me. His current name is Voldemort but you know him as Naraku. You are the key to destroying him. There is another, a boy. He is the one that needs your help to defeat Voldemort. I know by now that you are most likely panicking but don't worry. You know the magic that the boy knows. So do now worry. It is because of a spell that you know what magic he knows. **_

_**That particular spell has been lost for centuries. Do not tell anyone but the boy. The spell works both ways. Whatever magic he knows, you know. Whatever magic you know, he knows.**_

_**Your also wondering how I know all this. I am a seer. I see what has been, what is, and what shall be. But I can not tell you the name of the boy. You must learn that on your own. But by now you should have already met him. A hint: he should have a lighting bolt on his forehead.**_

_**I have a warning Kagome. Do not, I repeat, do NOT under any circumstances listen to Dumbledore or speak to him about any of this. It will end horribly if you do. Speak with the boy, his trust in Dumbledore is already week, you must tell him not to trust Dumbledore any longer. **_

_**Good luck Kagome. I want you to remember that no matter what I will always think of you as my daughter. I love you Kagome.**_

_**Love, **_

_**Mom**_

Kagome could only sit and stare at the letter in her hand. 'I knew I was different but this….how can it be? Why is it that I must again save the world from Naraku? Why can't I just have a break?"

* * *

For the next three weeks Kagome spent most of her time at the Dursley's house with Harry. The two had become fast friends. They had both decided to go to the park on this particular day, blissfully unaware of what was awaiting them both.

While the park was an enjoyable place to go, it was also hazardous because of Dudley's little 'gang'/friends. Currently it was dusk, the sun would be completely out of site in a matter of minutes. Harry and Kagome decided now was a good time to return home. When they reached the entrance of the park they saw Dudley walking the same way.

"Dudley-kin's!" Harry called in his best Aunt Petunia voice. Sure enough it worked because Dudley whirled around, trying to have a face of innocence.

"Mommy-!" Dudley cried until he noticed it was only Harry and Kagome, who was now doubled over with laughter.

"What are you doing here-" looks lustfully at Kagome "-with Kagome!" Dudley demanded. "Her uncle said that she wasn't supposed to come near you." Dudley, who looked like a whale at the moment, smirked like he'd just done something great. (idiot)

"She's here with me because were friends." Harry stated as he and the raven haired girl in question brushed pasted Dudley.

"Do you actually thin that Kagome is your friend?" The whale said as if Kagome weren't walking in front of him…and yet he was staring right at her ass. "She's most likely just to shy to ask me to do anything with her so she hangs with you to see me. Isn't that right Kagome?" Even though Harry knew the words weren't true they still clenched his heart.

"No you baka. I don't like you, and Harry is my friend. And if you don't stop starring at my ass I'm going to cut of your balls and shove them into your ears." Kagome stated coldly. '_He_ couldn't have done any better- No! Kagome do not think of him. Do not think of that traitor.' After that thought the street lights began to flicker but the three occupants of the street did not notice.

"Yeah? Did you know that Harry has a boyfriend? You can hear him in his room at night when he's dreaming. 'Cedric! Oh, Cedric!' or 'Cedric, why?' then the all time favorite, 'CEDRIC!'" again Dudley had the nerve to looks smug. 'There if that doesn't get her away from him nothing will.'

"Dudley-"

* * *

SF55201: Yo! How'd ya like it? Review! thx.

Translation:

baka: Idiot


	5. Punishment

SF552014: My gosh! It has been the most frustrating few months. I'm sorry I haven't updated. I've been trying to juggle too many things at one time and I finally lost control of everything. BUT! I have returned! MUHAHAHAHA! BE PREPARED!

* * *

Last time:

"She's here with me because were friends." Harry stated as he and the raven haired girl in question brushed pasted Dudley.

"Do you actually thin that Kagome is your friend?" The whale said as if Kagome weren't walking in front of him…and yet he was staring right at her ass. "She's most likely just to shy to ask me to do anything with her so she hangs with you to see me. Isn't that right Kagome?" Even though Harry knew the words weren't true they still clenched his heart.

"No you baka. I don't like you, and Harry is my friend. And if you don't stop starring at my ass I'm going to cut of your balls and shove them into your ears." Kagome stated coldly. '_He_ couldn't have done any better- No! Kagome do not think of him. Do not think of that traitor.' After that thought the street lights began to flicker but the three occupants of the street did not notice.

"Yeah? Did you know that Harry has a boyfriend? You can hear him in his room at night when he's dreaming. 'Cedric! Oh, Cedric!' or 'Cedric, why?' then the all time favorite, 'CEDRIC!'" again Dudley had the nerve to looks smug. 'There if that doesn't get her away from him nothing will.'

"Dudley-"

* * *

Now:

"Dudley we all know that you…appreciate the male anatomy far more than the female, how ever just because you are lonely and wish to….have another person the shares your views living with/near you does not mean that you have the right to make the decision on Harry's who he fancies better. And if you are trying to make me not enjoy my time with hear by trying to make him seem gay or bi, then I would like to alert you to the fact that I don't care. Harry is still my friend, and he will remain my friend, whether you like it or not." When Kagome had finished her rant Dudley had his head tilted to the side with a confused look on his face, you could just imagine the cobwebs in him head. Harry on the other hand look beyond grateful,

In truth Harry was beyond grateful. She was one of the few people to accept him for who he was. Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, basically everyone that was in close/constant contact with Dumbledore, always tried to change him. Oddly enough it was Draco Malfoy, and his gang of Slytherins along with their head of house Professor Severus Snape, that accept him for who he was even though they despise him with every bone in their body. The sound of Dudley's horrid voice pulled him from his musings.

"Uh….What did that mean?" silence met his question. Then Harry spoke.

"It meant Dudley that your and idiot," with that Kagome and Harry began walking back toward home barely noticing that Dudley did not immediately follow. He was to busy watching as the two walked back toward his house, their hands occasionally brushing.

'Ok, so I didn't get what she was saying but I know I was being insulted.' Dudley cast a glare in the direction of the other two teens. 'You'll pay for this. Both of you.'

* * *

Upon arrive home Harry quickly made his way to his room. His uncle forbad him to do leave his room fearing that his old friend would be discouraged by his presence to continue visiting. All though Kagome's uncle basically lived with the Dursley's.

Since it was just nine o'clock Harry decided to just lie on his bed and stare at the ceiling. It's not like he had anything better to do. After a few hours Harry heard some shuffling down stairs but decided to ignore it. However when footsteps moved toward his door Harry couldn't help but notice as the stopped directly in front of his door, he also noticed that they weren't Kagome's soft quiet footsteps but his uncle's large heavy ones.

The emerald green eyed teen sat up as his uncle threw open the door before kicking it closed behind him. When their eyes clashed Harry could feel the rage contained inside the whale sized man.

"Boy, what have I told you about using IT while here!" He stalked closer, "I know you've been spending time with Kagome. Did I not tell you to stay away from her!" Vernon grabbed a fist full of Harry's hair that had grown out so it now reached his shoulders almost. "ANSWER ME BOY!" giving a hard yank of the boys' hair, Vernon pulled his nephew from the bed and threw him into a wall.

Harry made a grunting sound when he collided with the wall. He could feel a sticky liquid running down his forehead. As he tried to struggle to his feet his uncle kicked him in his ribs which sent him into the wall once more.

"I didn't say you could get up. Now answer me. Why did you disobey me!" The older man asked with another kick.

Harry began to cough up a little blood before turning toward his uncle. "I didn't disobey. I didn't use my magic-" Harry was cut off when his uncle kicked him in the head and the ground his heel into his nephews' stomach.

"DON'T LIE TO ME BOY!" punch. Kick. "I KNOW YOU USED IT ON DUDLEY! AND I TOLD YOU TO NOT GO NEAR KAGOME! WE DON'T NEED YOUR FREAKYNESS RUBBING OFF ON HER!" His uncle shouted. Harry knew that tonight would officially be the worst night of his life and all he could do was hope that Kagome was having a better time then he was.

What poor Harry did not know as the Dudley had also told her uncle about the fact that she had been spending time with Harry and that he had given her an order she didn't listen to him. To put it simply, Kagome was in the same boat as Harry was currently.

* * *

SF55201: Wow. This is messed up. Who writes this stuff?

Harry: …you do. It's your fault that we're in this mess. I swear if Kagome is seriously hurt!

Draco: WHY AM I NOT IN THIS STORY YET?

SF55201: aw stop complaining. You should be in the next chapter.

Kagome: would all of you guys stop taking and will you finish this chapter? The readers are waiting.

SF55201: Now I don't feel like it

Sesshomaru: do it or die human. You have yet come to the section of story that I, Sesshomaru appear.

SF55201: Hey I could just leave you out of my story if you don't like how long it takes to put u in a chapter.

Sesshomaru: do so human and I will kill you slowly. This Sesshomaru is the star of this story. Now finish this chapter or I will cut off your legs.

SF55201: Ok, ok man your way to violent.

* * *

For five days neither Harry nor Kagome were allowed to leave the house and were beat almost constantly. Kagome and himself had been writing letters to each other and sending the using Hedwig. He knew of the terrible things that Kagome was forced to endure, his punishment. Even though they had been separated for five days, they were actually closer than ever.

Kagome had told him about the letter from her mother when he had trusted her with the secret that he was a wizard. From there it was easy to figure out that Harry was the person the Kagome was supposed to help; I mean how many teenage boys had a power hungry guy out for their blood.

Once the sixth day of their imprisonment had come around Harry had finally had enough. At midnight he quickly packed his trunk with the things in his room, with a quick flick of his wrist his things were shrunken and he was heading for the door with Hedwig on his shoulder. No one but Kagome knew that he could do wand less magic even though he did it a lot. Though all witches and wizards have magical signatures for some reason the Ministry of Magic could not track wand less magic. Most likely because there were barely any who could perform it and those who could, were only able to perform the most basic of spells.

Out in the front yard was Kagome. All Harry could describe her as was beautiful.  
She wore tight black pants with black army looking boots, along with a black shirt that hugged her curves, 'you just wonder what's under this shirt don't you' was written in red on the front of the shirt. Harry looked down at his own attire. He wore pretty much the same thing except his shirt was a button up but he chose to leave it open so it showed off his muscular chest and six pack stomach.

"Ready to go? Where is your stuff?" Harry asked

"You're not that only one that can work magic. Remember any spell you know I know, any spell I know you know." The chocolate brown eyed girl giggled.

"Right, ok so ready to go?" When Kagome nodded Harry moved to her side and stuck out his wand. A few seconds later a large purple bus stopped directly in front of them.

* * *

SF55201: ok please read and review.

Sesshomaru: review or die.

SF55201: Ok seriously you need to stop being so violent. Ok anyway like I said before, review please thank you!


End file.
